Thirst&Dust
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: ¿Qué harías para sobrevivir? ¿Hasta que punto lucharías? ¿Hasta cuando resistirías? la calle es dura, Y más para una chica, Cuando lo único que el sol te advierte es la llegada de otro día con el estomago vació. Así que ¿Como puedes culparme? Yo quiero vivir, haría todo por ello, y en el mundo en el que me he metido, perder sangre es solo un daño colateral. DXEXS
1. Chapter 1

Hola c: Me aparezco por acá con un nuevo proyecto que podría llamarse como largo, una historia que me rondaba por la mente, es mi primera vez como un universo alterno, es decir, si bien no dejare a los vampiros de lado, mande a los hechos a una isla paradisiaca, he aquí el prólogo, espero les guste.

**Dust.**

**Prologo. **

_El asfalto, era áspero, Y le picaba en las piernas, estaba bañada en sudor, o en lágrimas, ¿Qué importa? Había olvidado cuando tiempo llevaba allí, el brazo le punzaba en un dolor sordo, pero cualquier dolor sordo se hace soportable luego de tres horas sin asistencia, las rodillas le ardían, y no veía del todo bien, La manta que le habían dado era delgada, fría, inodora, como arroparse con una hoja de papel. _

—_Mami, ¿Dónde está mami?—_

_Nadie escuchaba._

—_¡mami!—_

_Pero finalmente alguien lo hizo._

—_Mami no volverá, Dijo una amable paramédica, Mami se ha ido de viaje.— Susurro suavemente._

Sus ojos se abrieron de Golpe, mostrando el marrón chocolate en conflicto con lagrima muertas, el banco se sintió mil veces más duro de lo que recordaba haberlo sentido la noche anterior cuando cayó dormida allí.

Se sentó de manera violenta y el repentino cambio de posición la cegó, más tiempo de lo normal, pero aquello era debido a que el sol le reflectaba de frente en la cara, La plaza estaba vacía, nadie más estaba allí, Tomo la mugrienta mochila naranja de segunda mano y se levantó.

No podía durar mucho tiempo en ningún lado, ni mirar mucho a nadie en absoluto, o la policía vendría, y le pediría que se fuese a otra parte.

Estaba Sola, Totalmente sola.

_Déjenme Presentarme, Mi nombre es Elena Gilbert, no es como si a nadie le importase en absoluto, estoy sola, nadie me busca, nadie me espera, mis padres se han ido de Viaje como aquella paramédica dijo._

_De viaje muy lejos._

_De viaje al infierno._

—Muertos.— Susurré— Están todos Muertos.—

_Soy solo yo, Y la crueldad del Mundo por supuesto._

**Continuará.**

**¿Interesante? ¿Comentario?**

**Salvatores's Girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I :** _Hambre._

No siempre había estado así de sucia, no todo había estado tan jodido desde el comienzo, una vez, cuando era muy, muy pequeña había tenido padres, e incluso un pequeño bulto entre mantas llamado hermano.

Miranda y Grayson, Era geniales, oh, bueno, al menos lo que podía recordar de ellos, Miranda era toda una belleza, de tez clara, y cabello marrón, ojos chocolates y rasgos finos, dulce y paciente, amaba ser madre, y aun ahora, cuando el frio de la noche se hace insoportable puedo sentir el amago de un cálido beso, aquellos besos que ella solía darme cuando me iba a la cama.

Grayson era un padre, uno verdadero, tal vez demasiado para ser bueno, o tal vez esa es la cosa con los niños, tus padres siempre van a parecerte las mejores personas del mundo, la cosa con Grayson estaba en que era ese tipo de hombre que solía preferir faltar al trabajo por llevarte al parque, aquel que te compraba dos regalos de navidad, uno para la noche buena que precedía a la gran sorpresa en la mañana, un tipo genial, sin duda, ese tipo de chico dorado, todo ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Oh, bueno, al menos es todo lo que puedo recordar.

A veces, pensándolo bien, mis ideales sobre ellos eran demasiado perfectos, a veces incluso imaginaba sus conversaciones típicas, o me imaginaba a mí misma llegando a una casa segura, del instituto, recibiendo un abrazo de Grayson, fuerte, seguro, y un plato de comida caliente y recién hecho de miranda, entonces la besaría en la mejilla y susurraría un "Gracias mami" con un pequeño Jeremy correteando por la sala.

Tan normal…

Tan mío…..

_oh Comida._

El estómago me rugió tan fuerte que mire a los lados de la calle sonrojada esperando que nadie más me escuchara, Dios, tenía que comer algo pronto, no quería perder la consciencia, no de nuevo, La última vez había despertado en el callejo una de horas después, sin zapatos, ni siquiera mi bolso, morí de frio por semanas incluso desee realmente estar muerta, desee realmente haber muerto juntos a mis padres en aquel accidente de tránsito.

Tenía que conseguir dinero, incluso una galleta podía mantenerme caminando por una semana, siempre y cuando encontrase agua, estaría bien, tenía que moverme y rápido.

Camine, no sé cuánto, solo sabía que había sido casi todo Mystic Falls, Incluso pensé que realmente estaba llegando a Seattle, nada, ningún trabajo para limpiar, ni barrer, Ni siquiera botar la basura, todos los vigilantes tenían fija la cesta de basura, no había manera de acercarse y para el final de la tarde estaba sentada en un banco, muerta de hambre, de sed, de cansancio, de tristeza, de todo en general.

Solo muerta.

¿Por qué no rebajarme? ¿Por qué no vender mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué no simplemente atravesarme en el trayecto de un carro?

Porque se los debía, incluso siendo una don nadie, incluso estando sucia y harapienta, incluso siendo una hambrienta chica de la calle, no tenía por qué ser una cualquiera, o una suicida, ellos habían muerto, yo había sobrevivido, ellos habían muerto y yo se los debía, les debía el luchar, el intentar ser alguien, el levantarme cada día.

_No sería una cualquiera._

_Ni una adicta._

_Seria alguien, aunque se dejase la vida en ello._

— ¿Hey chica? ¿Me recibirás el volante? mi mano no durara allí todo el tiempo.— una suave voz me saco de mi ensoñación.

—Pero …¿Qué?— susurré

"Se solicita mesera en lujoso club de la ciudad"

Buena presencia y compromiso con el trabajo"

"Se suministra suelto mínimo y Posada."

Entre líneas, eso leía, lo tome entre mis manos y lo leí nuevamente y otra vez, de hecho, estaba a punto de repararlo cuando la persona habló de nuevo.

—¿y bien?— Susurro con su voz alegre.—¿Iras?.

Casi quise reírme, casi.

E ignore de nuevo a la llama de esperanza que crecía en mi pecho a cada segundo, nunca traía nada bueno.

—¿Buena presencia?— Susurré irónicamente.—¿me has visto? Mi ropa está rota, y sucia mi cabello es un desastre, y de seguro que seré comprometida con el trabajo tu…—

—Vicky.—Susurró canturreó la chica, su emoción no había disminuido en lo absoluto.— mi nombre es Vicky Donovan.—

—Bueno Vicky el compromiso con el trabajo no es problema, pero ¿Por qué elegirme a mí cuando hay un montón de chicas hermosas y limpias allí fuera?— Dije perspicaz.

La chica sonrío abiertamente.

—Señorita…?—

—Elena Gilbert.—respondí antes de poder morderme la lengua.

—Bueno señorita Elena, ¿ves cuantos volantes hay en mi mano?—

_Si, los veía._

—solo cinco.— Conteste algo confundida ¿Qué rayos tenia esto que ver?

Ella sonrió aún más por si cabía.

—Bien ¿y eso es porque?—

_Vale esta chica era algo rara._

—Em….¿porque ya los has repartido todos?—

Ella negó con la cabeza y rió.

¿Qué era tan gracioso?

— No Elena, es porque solo me dan cinco, yo elijo a las personas a las que se las ofrezco, y he visto la belleza potencial detrás de todo ese…descuido.—Dijo viendo mi ropa.

_Ja, claro, como ella sí tenía una cama cálida en donde caer exhausta._

—Y creo que de verdad necesitas un trabajo, entonces, ganamos tú y ganamos nosotros, y déjame hacerte el favor, solo te daré el volante a ti, así nadie más sabrá de la oferta y al ser solo tú, bingo, tendrás el trabajo ¿Qué tal Elena?—

Miré hacia los lados y de nuevo a ella. ¿Era esto alguna clase de cámara escondida? ¿Era una broma? porque era demasiado buena para ser verdad, demasiado.

¿Camarera? Bueno, no sonaba tan mal, las camareras servían comida, y tragos, ¿no? Y eso era todo ¿verdad? ¿y si este era el tipo de trabajo de camarera en la que también debía desnudarte? Entonces no, si era así, de ninguna manera aceptaría el trabajo.

Pero…Pasada y Sueldo.

_Era todo con lo que podía soñar, Todo._

Y era un comienzo, uno muy bueno, debía ir, tenía que ir, tenía que intentarlo, siempre podría salir corriendo, siempre podía volver a los fríos bancos de plaza, pero si lo rechazaba, la oportunidad se colaría en mi cabeza cada vez que la negrura de la noche se hiciese insoportable.

—Tia, que no me quedare parada aquí toda la vida.— Gesticulo Vicky.

—Está bien.— Dije y quise morderme la lengua por segunda vez en la tarde. — ¿A dónde debo ir? —Susurre resignada.

La chica me miró de arriba abajo y Rió de nuevo.

— ¿Así? A ningún lado.— Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo, Intenté no devolverle un manotazo por pura inercia — vamos.—

—¿A dónde?— Pregunte con voz estrangulada observando como su mano con perfecta manicura fucsia rodeaba mi brazo.

_No me gustaba._

_No me gustaba para nada._

_Quería Irme._

—A mi apartamento.— Tarareó como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.—Vamos a limpiarte.—

Huye.

_No vayas._

_Corre lejos de allí lo más rápido que puedas._

—Solo date la oportunidad Elena.— Me susurre a mí misma ignorando la voz dentro de mi cabeza.

_Debí hacerla escuchado._

_Debí haber huido en cuanto pude._

_Que ilusa Fui, Que fácil Caí._

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tas? ¿Interesante? ¿Comentario?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II**

La ducha se sintió como el cielo.

O el cielo estaba en la ducha, la verdad, no lo sabía.

Miren, sinceramente no me aseo tan a menudo como una chica de mi edad lo haría, pero todo el proceso de asearse se dificulta un tanto cuando no tienes un baño, ¿mi técnica? Vale, un yesquero y un sistema de riego de una plaza lo más abandonada posible preferiblemente a las tres de la mañana, el frio es de lo más acogedor, y la sensación de desnudarte en un sitio público es de lo máscómoda, y vale, puede que me esté pasando un tanto con el sarcasmo.

No me malentiendan, mi proceso de ducharse difiere mucho del de una persona normal, no me desnudaba salvo para vestirme con la ropa de recambio de mi mochila inmediatamente, y este proceso de cantar en la ducha mientras en agua caliente relaja tus músculos se convertían en controlar tus temblores mientras el agua helada te congelaba a ti con ropa y todo, el jabón era puramente un lujo y el agua servía mas que todo para alejarla tierra y el sudor, para mí, una ducha era una tortura necesaria.

Pero esto, esto era el cielo.

El agua caliente era deliciosa, y el olor a uvas del shampoo y el jabón era simple y llanamente delicioso, al salir casi quise llorar, porque me estaba ilusionando conque todo esto fuese una costumbre y si después de ir a aquella entrevista resultaba que no me querrían no sabría cómo podría dormir de nuevo en un banco sabiendo que había baños y camas tan cómoda en algún lugar.

¿Por qué no ir a un refugio?

_Vale, porque no tenía la edad._

¿Qué cuantos años tenía?

Dieciséis y contando.

¿Entonces porque no estaba en un orfanato?

Me estremecí, nada se comparaba, ni siquiera el terror más horrendo ni el dolor más insoportable me haría volver a aquel horrendo lugar, un orfanato de mala muerte, preferiría casi estar muerta, de hecho, preferí vivir en la calle.

_Solo un año, con diecisiete tendría edad suficiente para optar por un cupo en un refugio._

— Elena querida ¿todo bien?—

Vicky leía una de esas caras revistas amarillistas desde su cómoda cama, por lo que pude ver miraba con atención un artículo sobre una actriz que había engañado a alguien con el director de su reciente película, _oh, que escándalo._

—Si.—Respondí mientras me removía en el medio de aquella habitación rosa.—Necesito ir por mi recambio de ropa.

Los ojos de Vicky me miraron incrédulos.

— de ninguna manera.— Dijo como si se tratase de una ofensa.

—¿que he dicho mal?—

— Ven, te prestare algo decente.—

_Vale, aquello era simplemente demasiado._

—No, estoy bien..—

— Pamplinas.— Dijo la chica y sonrió abiertamente.— Ven, debo hacer bien mi trabajo.

Y al final del día, estaba vestida con unos finísimos shorts blancos que ni en sueños habría querido usar viviendo en la calle, y una camisa de seda lila con volados que en vez de dejar pasar el frio lo absorbían, juro que hasta mis brazos desprovistos de toda tela estaban más cálidos a la intemperie.

—EL toque final había dicho Vicky colocando unos finos zapatos de tacón lilas encima del edredón rosa de su cama.—

_De ninguna manera._

—Vicky no tengo idea de cómo caminar con esas cosas.—

Y ella insistió.

Y yo insistí.

Ella lloró.

Pero no cedí.

—Bien, Zapatillas blancas será.— sonaba resignada.

_Gracias a los ángeles.._

Hacia tanto tiempo que no Subía a un auto, era como moverse, pero mucho más rápido y mucho mas cómodo, sin embargo, aquella sensación me causaba un roce de nauseas en la boca del estomago.

_Te estas convirtiendo en una salvaje Elena, _me dije a mi misma.

Pero había algo detrás, siempre había algo detrás, lo sabía, pero no podía recordarlo, no podía recordar nada acerca de ninguna de las sensaciones que me atrapaban de repente, solo susurros, gritos.

De lo que debió haber sido el accidente.

_Todo bloqueado, todo ido, los últimos minutos que pase juntos a mis padres, sus últimos minutos de vida, desvanecidos en el fondo de mi cráneo._

—¡Elena! —grito la chica efusiva. — ¿no piensas bajar de auto? —

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando quitarme todo pensamiento molesto de la mente, pensamientos que no necesitaba.

_Este podría ser el comienzo de mi nueva vida, como una persona normal, como una persona con el estomago lleno al final del día._

—Por supuesto— susurré algo abochornada por la distracción.

El edificio destilaba elegancia, todo vidrio negro, no podías ver nada de lo que estaba pasando adentro, con pasillos que daban a balcones en los que podías acceder por puertas de vidrio también, Imponente, fue lo primero que pude pensar, _algo de ricos de seguro. _Lo segundo que me vino a al mente fue una palabra,_ raro. _

Era un edificio de dos niveles y una terraza, podía ver a las parejas observando las estrellas desde arriba, con sus costosos vestidos y sus movimientos coquetos, felices, como si la vida fuese dulce.

_Para, no vayas por allí._

En el frente, las personas hacían cola, de una manera organizada, _ricos definitivamente, _se veían tan civilizados que daban miedo, nada de impacientes, nada de empujones, todos metidos en sus asuntos esperando a entras tranquilamente.

¿Cuántas veces no había visto las peleas garrafales que se armaban fuera de un club? ¿Cómo es que toda esta gente se encontraba tan tranquila? ¡ni siquiera se preocupaban por el frio! Aunque estaban ya sintiéndose los vientos de invierno.

Iba a preguntarle a Vicky en ese momento pero la chica se le adelanto haciéndole un gesto para que callara y tomándola del brazo, pasamos por enfrente del portero, gigantesco grande, Vicky le dijo algo al oído, intenté escuchar, pero los resquicios de música atronadora que se escapaban por detrás de la puerta hicieron prácticamente imposible la tarea.

El portero alto y fornido, pero increíblemente joven le sonrió, tenía una sonrisa angelical, como la de un niño, era realmente apuesto, pero muy joven, ¿Por qué tenían a alguien tan joven en las puertas de un club de adultos?

Entendía que eran tiempos difíciles pero…

Vicky sonrió en ese momento, de una manera intima que me hizo mirar hacia otro lado, hacia la fila de calmada gente esperando.

—Gracias Jeremy. — Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, me miró, como recordando que seguía allí y me alzo dentro del club. — ¡Vamos! —

La música era atronadora, Eléctrica, iba y venía, taladraba mi pecho impidiéndome respirar y pensar con claridad, y sus ondas eran tan nítidas que parecía que peleaban contra el latido de mi corazón, quise salir, quise salir de allí.

_Comida, cama, trabajo._

Vale, me quedo, seguí caminando, por entre la gente que bailaba, las luces eran demasiado centelleantes y la gente muy numerosa como para poder describir el cómo se veía todo, la penumbra inundaba todo aquellos fuera de la zona de las luces, no veía nada, lo único guiándome era la mano de Vicky.

Y una sensación de pánico me atravesó, _no, no aquí, ¡no otra vez!_

Respire profundo y me concentre en caminar, esto es un trabajo, ¡un trabajo Elena! Todo va a estar bien, solo no lo arruines.

¡_No lo arruines!_

Llegamos frente a una sala, Vicky abrió la puerta tranquilamente y me hizo pasar, y luego pasó detrás de mi cerrando, todo iba bien, a excepción de que el hecho de que no podía ver absolutamente nada hacía que la taquicardia no hiciese más que empeorar.

_Debí haberme dado cuenta, debí correr mientras podía._

No lo hice.

—Hola Chicas. — Susurró una voz que hizo que el frio calara en lo mas hondo de mi ser.

Para ese momento ni siquiera podía respirar con claridad.

_¿que..?_

—¡no por favor no! — grito Vicky de algún lugar de la sala.

Todas las alarmas en mi se encendieron ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Intente tantear, pero no me atreví a correr hacía donde no veía nada, toque una pared de piedra, fría, que exhalaba aire viciado como un cadáver.

—¡te equivocas! — la voz de la chica sonaba ahogada y muy débil.

Un sollozo se escapo de mi boca, tan áspero y rudo que fue como pasar papel de lija por mi garganta.

—no me importa. —aquella voz sonaba serena y suave, tranquila, el mundo se tambaleo a mis pies.

Mis piernas fallaron, y me deje ir.

_De todos los lugares, de todo lo que he sobrevivido, de todo el miedo de morir de hambre, congelada, bajo las manos de algún asaltante._

¿Es así como voy a morir?

Cuando la chica cayo a mi lado ni siquiera pude gritar, mi garganta estaba atrapada en concreto sólido, no había manera de que pudiese abrir la boca, los bordes de mi visión estaban borrosos, y el mareo venía a mí en oleadas.

_Este era el peor de los peores momentos para siquiera pensar en desmallarse._

¡Corre! Me grite, ¡intenta huir! Estaba colapsando, me estaba perdiendo a mí misma, y lo intente, créeme, de verdad intente huir, o al menos pensarlo, pero un cadáver no te cae a un lado todos los días, no especialmente uno al que viste lleno de vida y rogando por su vida hacia…Bueno, no sabía exactamente cuánto ¿diez minutos? ¿Una hora? El pánico hace estas cosas.

Estaba en aquella esquina, buscando protección vana detrás de mis piernas, abrazando a mis rodillas con tanta fuerza que podía sentir a mis propias uñas clavarse en mis piernas, no había dolor, ni siquiera ardor, sabia el daño que me estaba haciendo porque podía sentir mis manos resbalando en sangre, _en mi propia sangre._

Pero no importaba, la chica a mi lado estaba muerta, lo sabía, y ni siquiera necesitaba tocarla, y aunque la luz en aquella húmeda sala era increíblemente pobre, podía verlo, esa expresión la había visto antes, en algún lugar, pero lo sabía, tal vez era instinto humano, pero yo estaba segura, aquellos ojos mirando al vacía, a la nada, abiertos y desprovistos de emoción alguna, aquella piel pálidas, los miembros desparramados, no como alguien que duerme, sino de forma pesada, aquel era un cuerpo vacío, aquella chica estaba muerta, y yo, como un enferma curiosa simplemente no podía alejar la vista de ella.

Ella me había tocado mientras caía, mi corazón dio un vuelco, y una puntada de furia me atravesó.

_Él la había tirado contra mí a propósito, este era su juego, él quería romperme, llevarme al borde, él había utilizado el cuerpo de una pobre chica, había hecho que me lo quitara de encima, y sabia también lo que eso significaba: Sigues tú._

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le había hecho? No había escuchado ningún disparo, y yo había vivido lo suficiente en la calle para saber que el sonido de una puñalada no pasaba desapercibido, ¿Cómo la había matado? No había escuchado ningún cuerpo quebrarse, ni siquiera un aullido ¿Qué le había hecho?

_¿Porque lo había hecho? ¿Qué ganaba con esto? ¿Por qué me quería amí?_

Para ese momento me encontraba fúrica, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué el? El, de todas la personas, uno esperaría que un asesino despiadado se viese como un monstruo, desfigurado, sucio, y desquiciado, pero él no era nada de eso, era exactamente el chico por el que te detendrías a mirar en una calle, era un modelo de comerciales. ¿Cómo alguien tan bien parecido puede esconder tanta maldad?

_No era justo, no mientras él seguía matando jóvenes, y yo era tratada como basura sin haber hecho nada al respecto, no era justo, la vida no era justa, y yo iba a morir ahora y no había nada más puñeteramente injusto._

Me puse de pie, mis piernas cedían y mantenerme en equilibrio era un verdadero suplicio, e mundo daba vueltas ¡no! ¡No es momento para enviar todo lejos! ¡Es momento de luchar! Intenté respirar pausadamente, no me desmallaría allí, ese sería mi final, lo sabía.

Y escuche su risita en la oscuridad.

Levante la mirada rápidamente y le miré fijamente. ¿_Te divierte? _Quise preguntarle, ¿_estoy haciendo un buen show para ti?._

—_Lo haces.—_

Casi me caigo encima del cuerpo de la muchacha. ¿Cómo…?

—¿Leo tu mente?— Dijo de nuevo desde donde no podía verlo y rió con más fuerza.— es increíblemente fácil, sobre todo cuando estás tan asustada ni siquiera puedes ver la sangre que corre a tus pies.— Me estremecí, él lo había dicho con tanto gusto, tanto que la palabra sangre había sonado como una caricia.

_Quise vomitar._

Y luego mire al suelo.

_Y vomité._

Sangre, por todos lados, manchando las zapatillas que tan blancas que había visto cuando la chica ahora en el suelo me las había dado, toque mi short, la parte trasera, no podía ver el color rojo, no había suficiente luz, pero mis manos no mentían, _empapadas, pegajosas._

Yo estaba bañada en sangre, y las arcadas atacaban mi cuerpo violentamente.

—Ops, No había querido hacerte sentir enferma.— Dijo con tristeza fingida.— No soy tan cruel, Solo quiero matarte.—

Y abrí la boca para gritar, me hubiera gustado decir que grite, o al menos gemí, fuerte y desgarrador, pero al segundo en el que mi garganta se abrió él ya la había cerrado con su mano.

La pared impacto contra mi espalda y mis pies de pronto no tocaban el suelo, y el mundo se movióaúnmás a mi alrededor, era todo una morbosa ruleta rusa.

Patalee, pero él estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su aliento en mi garganta, el aire me faltaba y era desesperante, pero yo no podía dejar de pelear, no hasta el último segundo, tenía que morir peleando, _se los debía, a ellos, a mis padres._

—voy a bajarte.— Dijo con voz tranquila, _como si no estuviese estrangulando a nadie, para nada.— _pero no quiero que grites, ni corras, Odio cuando hacen eso.—

Asentí y relajé mis piernas, _quería mi oxigeno de vuelta._

Y ahora podía tocar el suelo con la punta de mis zapatos, el aire viciado me supo a cielo, pero el cielo duró increíblemente poco, porque sus dientes estaban en mi garganta y _a través de ella._

Ahora sé porque Vicky no había gritado, _no había podido, _no cuando había alguien bebiendo directamente de ti, mis piernas cedieron y muy pronto el me sostuvo, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, adherido a mí, perono era una calidez normal, era antinatural y hacia que los vellos de mi piel se erizaran, mi cuerpo sabía que había algo mal con él.

_Iba a morir, de verdad iba a morir allí._

Y la verdad me hizo libre, jamás, nunca pensé que me sentiría feliz de saber que no vería el amanecer, pero el simple hecho de reconocer que no tendría que levantarme al alba y buscar por toda la ciudad cualquier sobra de comida para subsistir y pelear por mis cosas, y vivir con el profundo temor de la oscuridad, eso era increíblemente tranquilizador.

Me deje ir, deje que él se llevara todo de mi con cada gota, abrí los ojos y lo vi fijamente, dándome cuenta que el también observaba mi rostro, y lo memorice, no quería creer que alguien como el fuese tan malo, que alguien tan hermoso fuese capaz de arrancarle al vida a otra persona.

Su abundante cabello, y sus claros ojos, su hermoso rostro con simetría perfecto, memorice incluso la gama de colores de su cuerpo, y lo observe hasta que mi visión se tornó borrosa, faltaba poco, _lo sabía, _y por raro que pareciese no me aterraba aceptarlo.

Y antes de volver a cerrar los ojos escuche una puerta abrirse, pero yo ya me estaba alejando en la oscuridad, flotando.

—Suéltala.— Dijo otra voz profunda y aterciopelada.

Pero él no me soltó, siguió allí y yo seguí rememorando los colores que lo componían.

—Suéltala ya.— La voz siguió insistiendo.

_Su suave piel pálida y cremosa._

— Vas a matarla.—

—Deja ir a la chica.— La voz sonaba más fuerte, más cerca, pero yo ya estaba muy lejos.

y lo arrancaron de mí, haciéndome caer contra el suelo, _no dolió, para nada,_ aunque el sonido fue suficiente para saber que aquello no había estado nada bien, abrí los ojos desde el suelo y todo era simplemente manchas difusas, pero lo reconocí, derrumbado junto a la pared, y había otra mancha, de pie, imponente.

Él se estaba reincorporando de nuevo y su mirada estaba llena de odio, sus hermosos rasgos desfigurados por el disgusto que la interrupción le había causado.

Gruñó y yo me envolví en sus colores una vez más.

_Verde y bronce._

—No es mi culpa.— La otra voz, la más profunda.— Te dije que la soltaras Stefan.—

_Stefan, ese era su nombre._

todo se volvió negro.

**Continuará…**

**AJAAAA **os aseguro que habíais pensado que era Damon, habíais jurado que Damon era el que iba a cargársela ¿verdad? A mí no me engañan, nada, nadita, y mi pobre Damon que no mata ni una mosca, técnicamente gente, ¿han visto a Damon matar alguna mosca? Nope ¿verdad? Ahora, Personas, bueno, eso es otro tema.

Esto es para que no juzguen de mas, ya estaban maldiciendo a Damon por estar matando a Elena y ¡Booom! Stef, Stef, Ha perdido la cabeza.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué creen que pase? !espero sus comentarios!**

**Salvatore'sGirl.**


End file.
